Far Far Away
by Sunshine Muncher
Summary: Long After defeating Jack, the vault hunters are now clearing out any remaining Hyperion troops. When they make a raid on The Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, strange things happen, and they find themselves on another distant planet. Far far away...
1. Chapter 1

**Hay so I just had another idea, though its sort of like my Borderlands and LOTR fanfic. It just sort of came to me out of the blue... so I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sure I could probably be more explanatory, but I'll see how this goes.**

**There is Violence (Of course) and swearing (obviously, it's Borderlands!) Most of the time I'll have Maya's point of view and yeah! so enjoy! **

**Oh and I'm probably gonna do horrible with Gaige too, but I used THE INTERNET! WHAHAHAHHA!**

**...I should just shut up now...**

"Hey Axton, toss me more ammo!" Maya shouted taking cover from the barrage of bullets. The commando threw it over, and Maya reloaded her smg. Just as she was about to jump out, a PWR loader jumped over the wall she was crouched behind.

"Shit!" She gasped as she stumbled back from its blades just inches away from her.

The siren fired at it but the loader was determined to kill her and didn't stop. Suddenly a blue sword sliced across its head, and it sparked and fell down. "Thanks Zer0!" Maya gasped.

"Don't thank me, I will always be there, don't get killed." Maya smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand pulling herself up.

Together they leapt out from the barrier and faced the mass of Hyperion loaders. Axton deployed his turret, to provide cover for the vault hunters as they charged the remaining loaders.

Maya phase locked a badass loader in the air and with a well-placed shot Zer0 finished it with his corrosive sniper rifle.

Gaige raced by on her robot Death Trap killing multiple loaders shouting "ANARCHY!" Maya smiled at the teenager the siren had become to like and respect so much. Soon Axton, Maya, Zer0, Salvador, and Gaige had cleared out the remains of Friendship Gulag.

Since Jack's defeat the vault hunters were clearing out the remains of the once powerful Hyperion army. Now survivors were reduced to the same level of bandits.

Friendship Gulag was just another temporary refuge for the Hyperion soldiers. Maya smiled, "another camp down, more to go!"

Salvador and Zer0, who had become close friends, high-fived each other. Well in the assassin's case, high four.

After checking for any surviving soldiers and taking loot left from the bodies, the vault hunters turned to leave.

They returned to Sanctuary without incident. Since Hyperion's defeat, Sanctuary was now more Improved and better looking. The floating city had been remodified and built making it bigger and better. Since the Crimson Raiders were now under Lilith's leadership since, Roland died, had freed many places of Hyperion's influence.

And now that the vault hunters had more time on their hands, when they weren't doing odd jobs for citizens, or killing bandit tribes, and remnant Hyperion bases, they had also been able to add onto Crimson Raiders HQ adding an upper level, cleaning up the place, making it bigger.

Each vault hunter had their own room, and upon Patricia Tannis' insistence made the hunters build a underground lab "where she could be left in peace and away from the horrid smells of bacon and other products of incest."

Though the only reason they did this is because the vault hunters could put up with the babbling scientist, since she rarely came out of the basement. All in all things were pretty great.

Though it took a long time to build these add-ons.

For Maya and Lilith, staying in one room together was a nightmare, Salvador, Gaige and Mordecai snored.

Very, very loudly. And Axton constantly sleep talked. This led to many horrible sleepless nights.

This time around everybody was exhausted because of the raid on Friendship Gulag and all wanted to celebrate.

"Man I could use a drink at Moxxi's right about now!" Axton said. Salvador nodded in agreement. The vault hunters made their way up the stairs and found Lilith and Mordecai sitting in the upstairs lounge.

"You done already?" Lilith asked them. "Yep, we're going out to celebrate now. Coming?" Maya asked the red haired siren. "I would love to, but I have to plan your next raid out."  
Mordecai looked up from where he sat, "I'd come, but I want to stay with Bloodwing here." He held the adolescent bird perched on his arm.

Since it had hatched, Mordecai had become so obsessed with it, even to name it Bloodwing like his first bird. Since he'd had it, he didn't drink much anymore, and was constantly watching it.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Maya frowned. Lilith looked up from the paper she had on a desk. "I'm sending you to The Wildlife Exploitation Preserve; turns out most of the remnants to Hyperion's army are there."

The vault hunters smiled, this should be the last of them.

"You're gonna release the test subjects there to help kill the soldiers, and Mordecai and I are coming with you." Mordecai smiled. "Blood's grown stronger now and even started to fly, thought she'd like to see some action.  
The bird shrieked in what seemed to be excitement.

"Right, so we'll be down and ready tomorrow, right now we're gonna celebrate." "Yes!" Gaige jumped in the air, "I'm ready to freaking party!"

"Moxxi won't give you drinks you know." The mechromancer smiled at Maya, "well guess what, she will now that I'm eighteen!"

"Oh." The group never took much consideration into birthdays at all. Maya shrugged, "go crazy then."  
It turned out that only, Axton Salvador, Maya and Gaige went. Zer0 had said he was tired and needed to rest, but Maya knew him better than that, he probably didn't want to drink.

After a night of getting really drunk. Axton drank so much he passed out, making Mordecai proud, and the commando had to be carried back.

Since nobody wanted to, Maya, the least drunk, just phase locked him and staggered back to Raiders HQ. She dropped the commando on his bed and went to her room eyes blurry.

In the morning, Maya exited her room feeling like crap. She yawned as she met Zer0 downstairs, the assassin thought that she looked funny for some reason and said, "how was your night, you look like shit, your hair's messed up."

"Thanks Zer0," Maya smiled, "that's what every girl wants to hear when they wake up." She nudged the assassin with her elbow affectionately.

"Oooh, looks like some ones in love!"

Maya whipped around, cheeks reddening, "shut up Gaige!" "Oooh now your face is turning red!" Maya just snorted. Zer0 just stood there not sure whether to defend Maya or not. But decided he wouldn't want to spark her anger, and get in the middle of the two women fighting.

"Hey guys ready to blow some robot ass?" They turned around as Salvador and Axton walked into the lounge doorway, looking just as hung-over. Maya smiled nodding.

Not long after everybody was gathered. Mordecai couldn't wait to kill some Hyperion scum. He still was angry about the death of his bird. And then they were out at the fast travel station.

They soon stood in the Wild Life Exploitation preserve waiting at by the fast travel station, Lilith issuing orders to the group. "Okay, so Mordecai and Zer0 are going to be up in a position to provide cover. the rest of us are just going to go in and tear the place up.

This seemed to be badly planned, but it was better than nothing. Zer0 grudgingly agreed to snipe, though he wanted in on the action right away. The vault hunters trudged past the now destroyed stalker nests that were previously there now probably destroyed by Hyperion troops and prepared to storm the first part of the base.

"The group waited for the signal from Mordecai and then all hell broke loose. Maya destroyed a loader easily and it collapsed sparking to the ground.

"ATTACK! We are under attack!" Screamed a Hyperion engineer, before he was silenced by a sniper bullet to the throat. Maya smiled as more loaders reinforced the first group.

Then a voice cut through the speakers, "the base is under attack, now deploying plan B."

"Plan B?" Asked Gaige incredulously, "what the hell is that?" Suddenly the question was answered as suddenly a bright beam shot out of a turret engulfing the vault hunters and nearby loaders.

Everything went sort of weird after this. Zer0 and Mordecai noticing the beam, ran down to assist the vault hunters but were caught in it too.

Everything suddenly went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Urrgh..." Maya woke up with a splitting headache. "What the hell happened back there?"

Maya looked over to see all her companions lying on the ground unconscious. This would normally have been fine, but underneath them was dark not cracked pavement. It was dark out and lights reflected on the pavement.

Maya looked around but the place was dark only to make out huge hulking buildings. Uh oh... This wasn't good.

Uuuuh...Jesus what happened back there..." Maya saw Axton getting up holding his head. "Fuck my head hurts..." He trailed off as he noticed the same thing as Maya. They also appeared to be in some long alley.

Maya sat down trying to collect her wits as the others stirred. Mordecai looked frantically around when he saw that Bloodwing was okay lying against a stone wall.

"So...any idea where we are?"

"Well, I know what plan B was." Axton said with sudden realization. "This isn't Pandora."

"Well, we're screwed." Maya groaned.

Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "Hey assholes, you looking to get your butts kicked?" The vault hunters were up in seconds with their guns pointed at the newcomers. Zer0 disappeared into deception right away.

In front of them stood a group of men armed with handguns pointing them at the strangers, what these people never realized was who they were threatening.

"Put your hands in the air and guns down, unless you want to get hurt, real bad." Axton snickered, "I guess these people don't know a bit of what they're dealing with."

"Shut up asshole, or you'll get the beating of your lifetime!" Lilith smiled at the man in front of them; he was fairly large and obviously was a body builder.

"Are you sure that you want to provoke us honey? We have some mighty awful guns here."

The man was furious then he smiled, "hello there pretty lady. I think it's about time we shine some lights on them boys!" There was some commotion and they turned on some flashlights.

Their faces paled as they beheld the strangers. They never said anything, one man laughed nervously.  
Suddenly an invisible force punched the leader in the gut. He gasped and fell to the ground.  
The men were shouting terrified and Lilith's smile grew even wider. Then the man was hauled up by his neck and Zer0 appeared holding his katana on the man's neck.

The man was sweating nervously now his face white. "W-what the hell a-are you man?" Lilith smiled, "we haven't been properly introduced. My name's Lilith the siren, here is Axton the commando, Gaige the mechromancer, Maya the siren, Salvador our gunzerker, Mordecai the hunter, and holding you is Zer0 the assassin.

The man began to cry, his gang dropped their weapons, and the man sobbed, "Just let me go man! I don't know what creatures spawned from hell here! But please let me go! Let me go!"

Gaige laughed at the man's fright. Suddenly his gang converged on Zer0 holding blades towards him. Zer0 backed up still holding the sobbing man. Maya tutted making them turn, she looked at Gaige and Mordecai and said sweetly, "oh and boys, I thought that you would like to be properly notified by our abilities."

Bloodwing shrieked startling the men. "Here is Bloodwing, I'm not so sure that you would want to try anything too brash."

One man laughed, "It's only a Godamn bird!" Gaige stepped forward and revealed her mechanical arm. She grinned, "Would you like to meet Death Trap?" The men were silent. "He's a killer robot, made him myself."

The men slowly dropped their guns and streaked away frightened for their lives, The man was wailing now, "NONONO! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M SO SORRY!" Maya told Zer0, "let him go. I don't think this'll happen again."  
The man stumbled away crying. Lilith smiled, "that was strangely satisfying." Bloodwing cawed in agreement, Mordecai smiled and stroked her feathers.

"So where are we?"

The vault hunters looked up at the light sky revealing the shapes of very modern tall buildings.

Shit.

The vault hunters walked along the alleyway until they emerged onto a street. Buildings lined the street sides and cars raced by on a large road. "Uh oh..." Maya muttered, realizing where they were. "Hey guys, I think we are on Earth."


End file.
